wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia Spinnet
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Alicia Spinnet Age: 26 Date of birth: December 14, 1978 Blood: Half-blood Wand: 12" Maple with Essence of Siren's Eyelash Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Ministry of Magic. Home Life Mother: Vera Elizabeth Spinnet - Vera is a muggle-born witch who was a student at Hogwarts in the late sixties to early seventies and was a member of Ravenclaw house. Vera was a very quiet girl, wore glasses and had a silent passion for Quidditch. While she never played, she always attended the games and wore large, blue and bronze-coloured glasses in hopes people wouldn't recognize her when she practically went hoarse from cheering. She served as a Prefect during her fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts and focused on Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions during her OWLs and NEWTs. After leaving Hogwarts, Vera returned home only to return to the wizarding world three months later to work an internship within the Ministry's department of Transportation. Before the second war, Vera had settled nicely in a supervisory position in the Floo Network and often oversaw Apparation tests. Because of her blood status, Vera did not survive the second war and was killed by blood purists. She and Richard Spinnet were just approaching their 30th wedding anniversary when Vera was killed. Father: Richard Daniel Spinnet - Richard is a half-blood wizard who was a student at Hogwarts. He attended Hogwarts beginning the mid-to-late sixties and left in the early seventies. He was a student in Gryffindor and was always flashing his pride for his house whether it was through painting his face (and once his entire body) scarlet and gold for Quidditch matches, charming his uniform to flash scarlet and gold whenever he could or charming the emblem on his patch to roar whenever he came face to face with a student from another house. Richard, Rich as he went by through school, despite some of his actions, was never considered loud or obnoxious. He was a bright student and even tried out for the house Quidditch team four times, but never made it. Richard focused a great deal of his energy on getting by just so and simply enjoying his time at Hogwarts. With the marks he received on his OWLs and NEWTs, Richard was able to move in to an immediate apprenticeship within St. Mungo's in the Plant and Poison division. Richard, thankfully, survived the wars, but rarely saw much of his wife and daughter during the major onslaught of the battles as he was constantly needed to assist with the wounded at the hospital. With the end of the second war, Richard has remained at St. Mungo's as a head supervisor and director within his division. He blames himself fully for the death for Vera's death. Siblings: Two years before Alicia was born, Vera had become pregnant, but miscarried. If the pregnancy had been successful, Alicia would have had an older brother. Other family: Anthony Spinnet: Anthony is Richard's older brother by three years. Anthony is also a Half-blood wizard who attended Durmstrang. He only attended the school for five years before dropping out and going to work for a international broom maker in China. After working in the shop for eight years, Anthony took the learned knowledge and opened his own Quidditch Supply store in Scotland. The shop specialized in international and rare supplies that many of the professional leagues often purchased. Anthony died shortly before the second war began. His death was reported to have been due to natural causes, but Richard has made it a side project to find out just how Anthony was killed. Isabelle Verdét-Spinnet: Isabelle is Richard's sister-in-law by marriage to Anthony. They met during one of Anthony's many world-wide travels to seek out clientèle for his shop. They had dinner twice before Anthony had to return to Scotland. The two remained in touch through owls and Isabelle's not-so-frequent visits to Scotland due to the weather difference between Anthony's home and Paris. When they were married, they had a spring wedding that was held in an outside ceremony in southern France. Alicia was named Isabelle's maid of honour after Isabelle took an immediate liking to her. When Anthony died, Isabelle was left with his entire fortune, making her a rather wealthy widow with Anthony's funds and the funds her family brought in. Isabelle is a pure-blood witch who attended Beauxbatons specializing in colour and gem magic and spells. While her parents, who run a very successful apothecary chain found only in Paris, still provide to her when needed, Isabelle also runs a small side business to help those with various ailments using her knowledge of the colours of healing and gems. Relationships with each: Vera: Alicia was very close to her mother. They were close to the point of being best friends and almost sisters. She shared everything with her and never felt ashamed to ask her anything. Alicia looked up to her because of how hard she worked and how she was always able to handle herself in a position that seemed to be male-dominant. She admired her demanding, yet nurturing demeanour and swore she'd strive to be just like her. She's still working on it, though. When Vera died, Alicia was completely broken apart by it and fell into a very deep, dark hole and withdrew herself from people all together. Even her father. She wants to try and have her middle name legally changed to Vera instead of Lynn one day. Richard: Richard was Alicia's window to the wizarding world. While Vera wasn't against sharing the world of magic with their daughter, she wanted to wait until she felt Alicia was ready. Richard; however, felt Alicia was ready the moment she found Vera's wand and began using it as a teething toy. When she was old enough to walk and talk enough to make some sort of sense, Richard took Alicia to St. Mungo's. It was mostly to show off the daughter he knew he would be able to brag about one day and to show Alicia the good sides and the bad sides of magic and magic use. Despite having a sense of closeness, as Alicia grew older and Richard worked longer hours, leaving Vera along during the evenings, Alicia often wrote to him to ask him to try and find a way to stay home more with Vera. From that point, their relationship had began taking some strains. When the second war broke out and Vera was killed, Alicia blamed Richard for not being home with his family even though she knew quite well that he was needed to help those who were injured. She also grew very bitter with him after he refused to take her on as his assistant after she left Hogwarts. The two rarely talk anymore and, if they do, it's very short and to the point. Anthony: Alicia was very fond of her uncle and he never forgot about his niece, always sending her different gifts from wherever he travelled. Alicia didn't know Anthony as it was rare he was able to attend Spinnet family functions, but she knew him enough to be devastated over his death. While Isabelle did get the brunt of Anthony's fortune, he did leave a good chunk of it to Alicia, but did so via a private Gringott's account that Alicia wasn't able to access until she completed her years at Hogwarts. Isabelle: Alicia adores her aunt and would be absolutely lost without her. While Alicia was never much for wearing dresses and make-up, spending time with Isabelle in Paris shopping and being that textbook girly girl made Alicia appreciate her more feminine side, which had begun to blossom during her sixth year. Alicia often spent a good part of her summer holidays with Isabelle-and Anthony before he died-in Paris or in Greece where Anthony and Isabelle had a small summer home. There were also a few winter holidays that she had spent a few days with Isabelle in Switzerland. Alicia is spoiled a great deal by her aunt, but Alicia is extremely appreciative of her aunt's generous giving and care. After Vera's death, Alicia went to stay with Isabelle for a few months to sort herself and her life out before returning to London. Home: Brighton, Sussex County, England - While Alicia doesn't bring in a large amount of money with her current occupation, she lives in a rather plush, large flat that was purchased for her by her aunt. The payments are sent in by Isabelle and Alicia is only responsible for buying herself food, clothes and other necessary items to live by. But even then, it is not out of the question for Isabelle to send Alicia monthly care packages filled with fine clothes, jewellery, shoes and French pastries and ingredients. The flat is very quaint and consists of a kitchenette, living room, bathroom, one large bedroom and one smaller room that Alicia uses mostly for storage. Her front door is in the kitchenette and has an oval-shaped, stained glass window. The glass has been charmed to act like a one-way mirror where Alicia can see who is outside, but no one can see inside. The windows of the flat have been charmed the same way. The kitchenette is done in black and white with yellow accenting and has a small, French cafe-style table and chair set off to the side. It sits near a window that looks out over the busy streets and sidewalks and gives her a clear view of the Brighton harbour. The doorway leading in to the living room is very large and makes the two rooms look very spacious. The living room is rather plush, done up with rich shades of blue and dark mahogany furnishings. It has a set of large French doors leading out to a small balcony that looks down to a small park across the street from her building. Alicia has one small cough, a desk, an end table with a lamp, a coffee table and two book shelves that hold Quidditch magazines, various French novels, old school text books and other decorated boxes containing letters, small trinkets that belonged to her mother and other memorable items. The bathroom is just off from the living room and is very simple. It has a white-tiled floor with white-tiled walls. There is one row of plum-coloured tiles running in swirling patterns along the ceiling. The toilet is white and the bathtub/shower is white porcelain with paw-shaped legs and a plum-coloured curtain. The two final rooms, the storage room and master bedroom, are down the hallway from the living room. The storage room veers off to the left and has no specific colour to it. It's slightly dusty and has a good amount of spider webs collecting. Alicia's room is very large and holds a large canopy bed and is done in shades of lighter blue and very pale yellows. It's never spotless, but is organized enough that she can find things when she needs them. Finances: Alicia's income goes to monthly food shopping trips and other necessary items she needs to live with. Her aunt pays the majority of her more expensive bills like rent and other material items she may need or want to live with. Personal Life Personality: Alicia has always considered herself the feisty tomboy of "the group"; the group being Katie, Angelina and herself. Always bursting with energy and always on the move, she is a unique individual. Alicia is an easily identified extrovert and has a rather harsh and heated temper at times. Known for heated discussions with students and outright questioning her professors about anything and everything, Alicia never felt it wrong to express her ideals and feelings. She is a smart girl, having been a decent student, but preferred working outside of the classroom. She never thought herself a perfect or good student, but always managed to pass her classes with so-so marks. Her energetic persona made her a prime Quidditch player, something she quickly excelled at in the Chaser position. Alicia tends to get along with just about everyone and always tries to keep a good-natured air about her, giving her a jovial glow. Even if her temper flares when provoked either verbally or physically, she tries her best to work things out without having to duel things out. Because of her rather outgoing sense of being, she tries her best to hold her tongue, though if anything negative is said or done, it is never meant in a malicious manner. In the office, Alicia is straight-forward, focused and seemingly never stopping. She does her best to keep her temper withheld, and she is surprisingly organized; her desk seemingly always free of clutter and things always having a place. Sure, that can sometimes be a sign of a slightly "off" person, but that's not Alicia. With always having papers, forms and requests tossed at her, she needs to work to keep things clean and organized or else nothing would never get done. Alicia also uses the organization to keep her thoughts in order. It was her aunt's suggestion to keep things organized in alphabetical order, then dated order, then height order to keep her mind off the death of her mother and her estranged father. It does tend to prove difficult for her to make runs to St. Mungo's knowing she could run in to him at a moment's notice. Marital status: Single. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Strengths: Hard worker, tough, sense of wit, self-management and reliance, determination and ambition, likes to be an achiever Weaknesses: An over-achiever, too hard on herself for her own good, keeps her emotions private and to herself, trust issues, overly self-demanding Boggart: A very large roach. Patronus: A hummingbird. Mirror of Erised: Alicia, with both of her parents and her close friends, having pictures taken and Alicia signing autographs as a very successful, star Quidditch player. Amortentia Potion: A mixture of cinnamon and cranberries with a hint of burning wood, dogwood blossoms and honey. Miscellaneous: Alicia has a small book that she's kept since creating it in her third year of Hogwarts. In it are lists of boys she would snog; the first being the boy she'd like to snog more than anyone else and the last being the boy she'd snog if she had no other boy to choose from. There are lines through various names and names have had numbers written and scratched out next to them many times. Oliver Wood has never fallen from the top of the list with Fred and George switching back and forth from second to third. There are a number of boys from the Slytherin Quidditch team that played during Alicia's years that she has written in there, but by first name and last name initials only. She glances at it every so often to get a good chuckle. She has also kept all of her memorable knick knacks from her years at Hogwarts in a small box that she decorated with Gryffindor coloured ribbons and paint during the summer between her second and third year. Alicia has kept her broom that her parents gave her when she left Hogwarts and she respectively named it Viktor after Viktor Krum. While she doesn't use it, she keeps it in tip top condition. Aesthetics Appearance: Alicia is a girl with a small build despite her height. She has very good posture and carries herself with assured confidence despite how she may be feeling inside. She has long hair, brown in colour, that comes just below her shoulders. She has a very light, feathered bang, but can never get them to lay the proper way and pushes them to the side. She has an oval-shaped face, a narrow nose and a medium-sized mouth, but can pull off a large smile. She still has a bit of her athletic build, but still could be seen as lanky. She tries to always be seen with a smile on her face, even if it's a small one, but always appears tired at most times. Alicia makes sure to present herself with neatly pressed articles of clothing and with a somewhat confident and assured air. Height: 5'6" Weight: 121 lbs. Hair: Medium brown and long. It lays a few inches below her shoulders. Eyes: Hazel Style of dress: Casual and laid back whenever she can. Since she's not a fan of dresses and skirts, she is always looking for ways to wear jeans or khakis with a nice sweater or blouse. When she has to wear a piece of more formal items, she prefers skirts and blouses with flats over dresses, gowns and heels. History Richard and Vera Spinnet were married in the middle of May in 1975. Vera had just finished her seven years at Hogwarts, coming from Ravenclaw, and had been courted throughout by Richard. Richard, a year older than Vera, had finished his schooling at Hogwarts, coming from Gryffindor, the year prior. He had landed an immediate job at St. Mungo's working as an apprentice to a medical wizard in the Plant Poison Department within the hospital. The two had met in 1973 after Vera had an accidental run in with the Gryffindor boy in the middle of class change. Her books had been strewn across the floor and Richard immediately offered to help her gather them. The two began talking, one heading to Potions and one heading to Charms. They met back up the same evening after dinner to talk a bit more and help each other with their given assignments. Alicia was born on a bitterly cold day in December. She was a natural birth and was delivered in a warm and cozy bedroom in the flat her parents were living in after her mother had gone in to quick labour. She was raised in an environment that had a healthy dose of wizarding life and muggle life thrown together. Her mother, a muggle-born witch, appreciated magic and what it could offer, but insisted that Alicia not learn easy tricks and ways to get things done. Her father agreed, though occasionally would sneak in a charm here and there for Alicia while she was doing her given chores much to Alicia's liking. In her childhood, Alicia was sent to the local primary school with other muggle children as insisted by her mother. There she learned the basics of reading and writing and made numerous friends with the other school children. Like most children her age, she had friends over to spend the night during holidays, climbed trees, played outside on sunny, warm days and played inside when it got colder. She built snow forts and had snow ball fights and had her skinned knees bandaged just like the other kids living near the Spinnets. Unlike the children, though, Alicia was treated to magical holidays of fairy lights on the Christmas tree, animated Quidditch team figures, trips to wizarding France and to wizarding London. The Spinnets were concerned; however, that Alicia hadn't inherited any magical abilities or traits. It certainly didn't matter, but they couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that their daughter would never get to attend a school like Hogwarts. It was the eve of Alicia's eleventh birthday that their worries were wiped clean. To help her mother with some dishes, Alicia had managed to find her father's wand that he had left sitting in the living room. Taking it to the kitchen, Alicia made up a very simple spell to try and get the dishes to wash them selves - Rub A Dub Dub, Get Yourselves Clean in the Wash Tub! - that backfired and caused her to begin spewing soap suds from her mouth. While neither were pleased at her attempt to even try and use magic, they were both pleased and relieved that she had inherited their wizarding abilities. That August in 1989, Alicia received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts along with her supply list. Hogwarts was like nothing Alicia had ever seen. From the moment she and her parents made their way through the barrier on platform 9 3/4 to the journey across the massive lake leading to the castle to seeing the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall during their Welcoming Feast, Alicia had found it all amazing. Alicia's first year was rather smooth as she began to learn the basics of magic and the proper use of magical devices. She was a bit down when she learned that they were not allowed to use magic outside of school unless it was an absolute emergency, but that was part of the learning process. She met many new people and made a number of friends in her own house as well as some in the other houses. There was even a girl in Slytherin she got to know. This was also the year she met Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. In addition to learning the basics of charm work and transfiguring animals in to cups, Alicia was introduced to the world of Quidditch. She had seen pamphlets for it before mixed in with her father's morning papers, but had never truly seen Quidditch. It was after attending the first school game that brought her in hook, line and sinker and she was determined to find a way to join the team. As the end of the year drew near, Alicia had made close ties with Angelina, Fred and George and kept in touch with them as much as possible via owl mail, which she thought was far better than muggle mail. Alicia also did a bit of research on the subject matter of Quidditch and just what exactly it was. She had learned some basic flying skills during her first year and wasn't too bad, but there was far more to the sport than just being able to fly. As the summer went on, she spent a lot of time playing football with the neighbourhood kids to work on her agility and speed and climbed even more trees to work on strength and stamina as directed by her Dad. Her second year came with a fresh list of supplies and Alicia found herself back on the Hogwarts Express headed back to school. Not too far in to the year, Quidditch try-outs came and Alicia, though not quite the first to sign up as she wanted to be, signed up and eagerly waited for the day to come. She showed promise on the pitch, the summer-long working she had done seeming to pay off a bit in the long run and she was granted a spot on the Reserves. Her second year was also the year that she met Katie Bell, who would also eventually become part of the Gryffindor team along with herself, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. Third year came and what a year it would prove to be. This was the year that the infamous Harry Potter graced Hogwarts with his presence and graced the Gryffindor Quidditch team with his inclined Seeker abilities. This was also the year, much to Alicia's excitement, that she was moved up to first tier on the house team as Katie was brought in and Gryffindor gained the house cup thanks to brave acts of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alicia's fourth year was an interesting year. She was growing, becoming a young lady and began seeing boys in a new light. She had even had her first kiss experience over the summer with one of the neighbourhood boys. If you asked her today about it, she would deny it ever happened, though. But there was little time to worry about boys with the rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams at an all time high and the opening of the elusive Chamber of Secrets. Everyone seemed to walk on egg shells that year, even Alicia as she worried over the safety of her friends after the numerous attacks occurred. She also worried about Fred and George after Ginny was abducted and taken to the chamber. Alicia, though she wouldn't admit it now, was one of the many who was a bit leery around Harry, but did her best to never act on it. She was, also, awestruck and a mess of giggles whenever Gilderoy Lockhart graced their presence or flashed one of his dashing smiles their way in class. Naturally, it was another victorious year for Gryffindor in both Quidditch and the house cup. Fifth year started shaky after the announcement of the escape of Sirius Black. Alicia was almost positive that her parents were going to make her remain at home with the wrongly accused Black running about. But after much talk and firm reasoning, Alicia was allowed to return to Hogwarts with her friends. The tension was thick and with the added Dementors watching the areas, it always felt cold, dark and dreary to Alicia. The worse was the afternoon that poor Harry was attacked and knocked well off his broom by the Dementors. Despite the dreary mood that seemed to lift closer to the end of the year, especially when Hagrid returned, Alicia's fifth year went by without too much trouble for her even with O.W.L.S. That summer, she and her parents were just some of the many wizards and witches who attended the World Cup. Their tent was quite large and spacious and kept them comfortable during their stay. Alicia and her father had many joking and fun-loving arguments with her father cheering for Ireland and Alicia cheering for Bulgaria, though mostly because of the dreamy Viktor Krum. It was certainly quite catastrophic, though, when the Death Eaters attacked; Alicia and her parents fleeing and hiding for a bit until they knew it was safe to return home via their port key. When Alicia returned to school, it was in an excited uproar over the return of the Triwizard Tournament and their international visitors. Naturally, Alicia was not so impressed with the ladies from Beauxbatons, but still had to applaud due to her aunt having been a student there at some point. Of course, like most girls, she was quite a twitter with the young men from Durmstrang. It was certainly a roller coaster of a year with the fabricated stories by Rita Skeeter, dangerous tasks in the tournament and the lovely Yule Ball held at the school, which Alicia attended. The year seemed to be going by rather smoothly, even with the on-going questions as to why Harry was allowed to compete, until, at the end of the tournament, Cedric Diggory was returned, dead, with Harry Potter, who insisted Voldemort had returned. The summer was quite busy with studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. and trying to decide just what she wanted to do once she finished her final year at Hogwarts. Her father wanted her to come to Mungo's with him for an apprenticeship in his department while her mother seemed to want her to find a career at the Ministry. Alicia took the suggestions, but had her own idea and dream to try-out for a Quidditch team after she left school. Current Activities Kellie should so write things of orgasmic fantasticness here! Meta Player: Kellie PB: Alicja Bachleda-Curus Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Accidental Magic Reversal Squad